Goddess of Flash?
by SoldierG65434-2
Summary: Has Soifon finally claimed that title from Yoruichi as well?


**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

This was also a request form siyentista. Check out her "Art of Transformation" if you havn't already.

The YoruSoi in this fic isn't explicit, but it's there if you look.

* * *

Tiredly, the morning shift of the Onmitsukido shuffled their way into the meeting hall. The night shift was returning to their barracks when an all-call from the Commander-in-Chief came over the intercom.

"Isn't the Captain supposed to still be out in East Rukongai?" One tired member asked to another. Soifon left two days ago to do some scouting work the lower districts of East Rukongai. It was a task usually delegated to newer members in order to build experience, but Soifon occasionally took such assignments as an excuse to get away from everything.

"You know how she works." The other man replied. "She can finish a mission before most of us can reach the objective." The room fell silent as Soifon entered, taking her place in front of the gathered troops. Uncharacteristically, she wasn't wearing her haori.

"Good morning," Soifon greeted her troops tersely. The assembled troops returned the greeting in unison. "I will give you all your assignments for the day." Removing a folder from a nearby table, Soifon began to read out the training and patrol schedule to the men. There was a nervous, confused shuffle among them. The schedules had longs since been etched into their brains, why was she reading them off as if she didn't know them?

"Are there any questions?" Soifon closed the folder and put it pack into the table. Her question was answered with silence. "Good, you are dismissed." As she spoke, Soifon raised her hands up to the collar of her uniform. Grabbing both sides of the criss-crossed fabric, Soifon casually parted the uniform, revealing her small bust to the now-dumbfounded men assembled in front of her.

No one moved a single muscle. Some stared in shock. Not a word was spoken.

"I said you are dismissed!" Soifon shouted as she stamped her foot angrily. The shock traveled up her body and eventually reached her chest, which jiggled slightly. Frightened and confused, the men scattered. Covering herself, Soifon followed the men out to observe their training.

* * *

"What a waste of a perfectly good Saturday." Ichigo groaned as her stepped out of the Senkaimon and into Rukongai.

"You call training to survive a duel to the death with one of the most powerful Shingami to have ever existed a waste?" Yoruichi shot back sarcastically.

"I just don't see why we had to come all the way here." Ichigo said as he caught up to the faster woman. "Why couldn't we use Urahara's training ground like usual?"

"Different environments have different spiritual particle densities, and different levels of spiritual particles can affect your attacks." Yoruichi explained as the approached one of the Gates to the Seireitei. "You need to be well trained in different environments with different levels of spiritual particles." The massive gate keeper opened the threshold and the two entered.

"Where are we going, Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked as he followed the brown-skinned woman.

"To the underground training area." Yoruichi answered without looking back.

"Isn't it that way?" Ichigo pointed towards Sokyoku Hill.

"I'm taking the scenic route today." Yoruichi answered nonchalantly as Ichigo grumbled about more "wasted time."

In reality, Yoruichi just wanted to swing by the Second Division. She hadn't had much time to see her former bodyguard since the Ryoka Incident, and she was curious as to how she was doing. Their meeting had been quite a shock to Soifon, to say the least.

Eventually, the buildings started to lose their traditional Japanese flare and began to take on a more militant appearance. Though Ichigo was completely lost, Yoruichi knew exactly where she was and who she should run into any moment.

Just as Yoruichi expected, she found Soifon talking to two members of the Onmitsukido. She couldn't hear what they were saying, by their eyes were wide, so it was likely something unpleasant. Soifon made some movement with her arms and turned around.

"Oh!' Soifon jumped in surprise. "Hello, Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon bowed.

"Always with the formalities with you." Yoruichi chided.

"I see you brought the Kurosaki boy with you as well." Soifon commented a bit coldly.

"Ichigo is due for some more training, so I figured it was best to get him to where most of the action will likely take place." Yoruichi looked sideways at Ichigo.

"Training is always good." Soifon nodded.

"Say," Yoruichi perked up. "You care to join us? We could catch up while we teach this wiper-snapper a thing or two about shunpo and hakuda."

"I am very sorry, Yoruichi-sama." Soifon apologized. "But I am afraid I have far too much to do today. The men seem to be having an especially hard time concentrating today."

"It's okay, I understand." Yoruichi responded, a little disappointed. "Anyway, I'll swing by once were finished. Maybe then you'll have some free time."

"It would be an honor." Soifon blushed a little. Yoruichi and Ichigo started to move, but movement form Soifon stopped them.

In a very relaxed manner, Soifon raised her hands to the caller of her uniform and parted the fabric. Instantly, Yoruichi's and Ichigo's hands shot to their noses as their eyes widened. As if the incident hadn't just happened, Soifon bowed and left.

"What just happened?" Ichigo asked nasally as he struggled to keep the blood from pouring out of his nose.

"I have no idea." Yoruichi replied as she wiped the blood from her left nostril with her sleeve.

* * *

_And that makes twent-twoy_, Yoruichi mentally counted as she readjusted the rolled up tissues in her nose. After her run in with Soifon, Yoruichi sent Ichigo to the Eleventh to train with Ikkaku. Yoruichi now was totally absorbed in figuring out what was with Soifon.

She had been tailing the Captain from roof tops for the better part of the day now. Every single time she interacted with someone, she punctuated the meeting by exposing herself. It was completely baffling. The Soifon that Yoruichi knew was a comically modest girl.

But here she was, flashing people, of all things. Yoruichi was utterly confused. Why was she doing this? Was it part of some kind of bet or had she simply blown a gasket?

"Yoruichi-sama?" Yoruichi froze in place. She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed Soifon move. Yoruichi stood up and turned around to face the new exhibitionist. "Oh my goodness!" Soifon squeaked as she saw the bloody tissues in Yoruichi's nose. "What happened to you?" She ended angrily, as if the blood was a personal affront.

"What's happened to me?" Yoruichi asked. "What's happened to you?" Yoruichi pointed accusingly.

"This?" Soifon pointed to a scratch on her cheek. "I ran into a tree branch at high speed."

"Not that." Yoruichi corrected. "You've been flashing people all day. What's the deal?"

"I"VE BEEN WHAT!" Soifon screamed.

"Exposing your breasts to various individuals, including myself." Yoruichi clarify.

"That's not possible!" Soifon shouted. "I just got back moments ago from a scouting mission."

"Well, I talked to you this morning and before you said goodbye, you whipped 'em out." Yoruichi pointed to Soifon's chest.

"I would do no such thing!" Soifon folded her arms around her chest protectively.

"You most certainly did!" Yoruichi remember the incident _quite_ clearly. Both women's attention was drawn away by a commotion coming from below. Yoruichi and Soifon peered over the edge of the roof they were currently on and found another Soifon, surrounded by a group of men, with her breasts exposed as if it were an everyday occurrence.

"Well, I guess we know which ones the real one." Yoruichi shrugged. "Come on, let's go take care of business."

"No," Soifon held out a hand, halting Yoruichi. "Let it be for now. I want to find out what's going on."

"What do you suggest?" Yoruichi asked.

"We let this imposter go about its day, then ambush it when it retires." Soifon plotted. "Hopefully, it will take us to the source."

* * *

Soifon paced the rooftop impatiently as Yoruichi placed clean tissues into her nostrils.

They had been watching the imposter all day. Yoruichi never removed her eyes from it, lest they lose track. Soifon was too mortified to look at the thing. She was sad to admit that the imposter was an almost spot-on replica.

_To think that Yoruichi-sama has seen me in such a manner_, Soifon blushed as she paced angrily.

The sun was beginning to set, but the imposter was not returning to the Second Division or the Onmitsukido Barracks.

"I think we have something." Yoruichi called out to Soifon. The two women deftly tailed the imposter as it traveled to its destination, which was apparently on the other side of the Sereitei.

"It's going to the Twelfth Division compound." Soifon observed.

* * *

Putting out his cigarette, Akon took a vial out of the centrifuge and examined its contents.

"Interesting," Akon mumbled as he sloshed the liquid around. Suddenly, the door to his lab burst open. Soifon silently entered and walked to the back of the room into a large pod. The pod closed around Soifon as Akon walked up to an attached computer console.

"I guess the test was a success." Akon said to himself as he read the reading on the computer screen.

"Alright, what the hell is going on here!" Akon spun around to find Yoruichi Shihoin and Soifon standing in his door way.

"I guess I spoke too soon." Akon mumbled as the two women approached him. He cocked an eyebrow when he spotted the tissues in Yoruichi's nose.

"Can I help you two?" Akon greeted his guests as innocuously as possible.

"What is that?" Soifon pointed angrily to the facsimile of her in the pod.

"That is your avatar for the game that is being developed." Akon answered with some pride.

"Game?" Yoruichi asked.

"In order to raise money for some of the experiments that Yamamoto-sotaicho is…unwilling to fund, the Institute of Research and Development has been developing a game." Akon explained. "It's a type of pit fighter where people can pay to play as their favorite Shinigami." Akon tapped the glass front of the pod. "We've just started transferring the data we have on the Captains into gigais."

"Gigais?' Yoruichi asked. "Isn't that kind of dangerous?"

"We started out using holograms, but play testers found that the experience wasn't visceral enough, so I started transferring the data from the images into gigas. In order to create the most authentic experience, we've implanted the avatars with approximations of their respective personalities." Akon elaborated proudly.

"That's all very interesting." Soifon nodded. "Would you care to explain why that thing was running my division and…and exposing itself to my men?"

"People will pay more if we can offer them an authentic experience." Akon explained. "So to test how close the personalities are, we let the avatars loose when the corresponding Shinigami is away. As for the flashing…" Akon paused contemplatively. "I must have forgotten to remove that function from its programming." Almost as soon as the worked left his mouth, Soifon lunged at Akon and grabbed him by his collar, slamming him against the glass of the pod.

"Why was it programmed to do that in the first place?' Soifon barked. Yoruichi reached out a calming hand to Soifon's shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

"I…I was showing the holograms to a few of the members of the Men's Association." Akon stammered in fright. "When your image came up, Tatsufusa wouldn't stop asking for it to hit him." Soifon raised an eyebrow in confusion. "To shut him up, I made it flash him. I started to remove the code but Kurosuchi-taicho called me away. Things are so busy around here that I must have forgotten!" Akon squirmed, trying to get away from Soifon's iron grip.

"Tell me," Soifon said calmly. "Who all was present?"

* * *

"I've gathered you all here today because I feel that the Onmitsukido doesn't get enough practical experience." Soifon paced in front of the assembled men. Most of them bore wounds from their punishment for their behavior in her "absence."

"That is why I have gathered these men behind me." Soifon motioned to Shunsui Kyoraku, Shuhei Hisagi, Tetsuzaemon Iba, and Tatsufusa Enjoji, who were all standing behind her, looking with wide-eyed terror at the group of masked men before him. "These are perfect examples of the types of Shinigami that you may be called upon to arrest. I want you to practice you take-downs of them. Allow me to demonstrate." Soifon walked over to Tatsufusa.

"Third Seat Enjoji," Soifon said so quietly that none but the intended could here. "I'm am of the understanding that you want me to hit you." Tatsufusa's only response was to gulp audibly. "There there," Soifon patted his arm gently. "There's no need to be bashful. I think you'll find me quite accommodating." Soifon said almost sweetly. "Now, what is it that you wanted me to do?"

"H…hit me, Soifon-taicho." Tatsufusa replied timidly.

"As you wish." Soifon clasped her hands together and brought an elbow down on the man's stomach. As the man doubled over in pain, Soifon swept his feet out from under him as she dropped another elbow into his back, sending him flying into the hard ground.

"Now," Soifon commanded. "I want you all to line up in front of your desired target and practice various take-down methods. After your turn, return to the back of a line. Continue until I say stop." There was some protest from the victims, but it was quickly silenced.

"Omeada!' Soifon shouted for her lieutenant.

"Yes, Taicho!" The large man appeared in an instant.

"Go to the Fourth Division and fetch four medics." Soifon smirked.

"Yes, Taicho." Omeada disappeared before the petite woman's wrath turned to him. Felling vindicated, Soifon left the men to be beaten by the Onmitsukido to catch up on the paper work that had been neglected in her brief absence.

"Glad we got that sorted out." Soifon jumped a little at the unexpected sound of Yoruichi's voice. The woman had an annoying habit of seemingly papering out of nowhere. "I was worried there for a second."

"You know that I would never do such a thing." Soifon replied.

"Yeah, I guess." Yoruichi responded. "Besides, flashing people is my thing." Yoruichi wasn't wearing her orange jacket, since she had intended to train Ichigo. Grabbing the bottom of her top, she pulled the fabric taught so that it disappeared between her cleavage, exposing her perfect breasts.

Simultaneously, Soifon's eyes widened and glazed over as she collapsed onto the floor, a trickle of blood seeping from her nostrils.

"Soifon?" Yoruichi bent down over the crumpled woman and began to poke her cheek. "Soifon?"


End file.
